Don't you hate me?
by showgirl94
Summary: Thomas is bored in the pit and wants some company or entertainment but the very person who shows up is the last person he expected to come to the pit and he starts to wonder if that's what he wanted all along. sorry if its a crappy summary


_**Hey guys I really loved the Maze Runner book and movie so here is a story for you and just a pre warning the plot may be a little weird cause I was writing it based on the what happened in the movie and Gally is going to be a little out of character but I promise this is a good story give it a try.**_

I walked around the room not knowing what to do and wishing there was a way for me to be entertained in the pit.

Gally had locked me in here for my punishment and it bothered me that he looked happy when doing it. I just wondered why the guy hatred me so much, as far as I knew I had done nothing wrong but try to help and yes going into the maze was against the rules but I couldn't just let Alby and Minho die.

At least Gally didn't attack me though like Ben had I never wanted to see an image like that again even though it was still engraved in my head.

I sat down on the ground not knowing what else to do, just hoping that time would pass and I would be out of this dam pit soon. Chuck had come by earlier as well as Teresa but they couldn't stay with me the whole time, I just wish I had some company.

Before too long night fell and my stomach was growling from lack of food.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that the door had swung open and in stepped my least favorite person and the last person I wanted to see at this moment.

Looking up at him I spat out "What do you want Gally"

He smiled then said "well a greeting would be nice but really I just came in to give you some very good news about something"

"What would that be?" I asked seeing as how nothing to me was good news at all.

Without answering me he handed me some food and said "Dinner is served"

I looked up at him surprised and said "I thought I was spending the night out here with no food"

"Well plans changed you will need this to run the maze tomorrow" he said as he continued to smile.

"What would you care?" I asked as I looked at the food suspiciously wondering if he had put something in the food but then again we didn't have any medicine or anything out here.

He didn't answer at first but when he did his answer shocked me.

"I just realize you might die out there might as well die on a full stomach" he said with a smirk. "Or maybe it's because a little part of me hates you for being so brave but yet it's something that I am attracted to."

I stopped chewing on the bread he brought me and he was just looking at me before he slowly started walking toward me with what looked like a lustful look in his eyes.

"Uh Gally what are you doing?" I stammered suddenly a little afraid of him and I shrunk even more against the wall of the pit. Just the way he was looking at me made me very uncomfortable.

Gally approached me and put his hands on either side of my head; I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes super tight.

That's when I felt his hands on my shoulders and his body leaned on closer to mine out chests touching and he breathed on my ear.

"Don't be afraid Thomas" was all I heard before I felt his tongue on my neck and it licked a slow line all the way to my cheek, I cringed and faced him finally getting the strength to push him away from me.

"God you fucking pervert" I said as I wiped my cheek where Gally's tongue had stopped.

He chuckled then said "Don't act like you didn't like it…Shank" he then stepped in front of me and again I backed up against the wall.

"What are you doing and what are you talking about" I muttered as he began to lean into me again.

He didn't answer me and before I knew it he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Gally what the hell are you doing? I thought you hated me?" I said staring at him with fear in my eyes. Was he about to kill me?

Instead of answering right away he looked me up and down the slowly leaned into my neck

"You and I are going to have some fun Greenie" he said with a smirk as he contused to lean into me.

Gasping struggled against his grip and whined at him to get away from mew but it was to no avail, Gally held onto me tightly and I was not enjoying any of this or at least I thought I wasn't.

"Let go of me" I said trying to snake my hands out of his grasp.

I finally looked up into his face and realized that his face was only inches away from mine and I felt hot tears slowly run down my cheeks and again I looked away from him wishing this was just a dream and I wasn't in this very room with Gally right now.

"Do not be afraid of me at all" Gally said as he brushed his nose against my cheek and I thought I actually heard concern in his voice. I whimpered and he used one hand to keep my hands pinned while the other he used to force me to look at him, tears still left my eyes as Gally had grabbed my cheeks forcing me to look at him.

"What's wrong Shank don't like being touched." He said with a little smirk and I slowly shook my head.

"Stop calling me shank and greenie I have a name and get the hell off of me" I muttered trying to use my legs to push Gally away from me but it didn't work for he had his whole body pressed against mine pinning it to the cold hard wall.

"Let me go please" I said again.

He just looked at me and before I knew what was going on his lips met my own.

My eyes went wide and I struggled and whined to no affect, Gally just continued to kiss me and when he bit my lips I gasped in pain and taking advantage he stuck his tongue into my mouth.

"Stop" I managed to mutter despite his tongue being down my throat even though I didn't want him to stop.

There was something in the kiss that I liked and just the way Gally moved his lips against mine sent shivers up my spine.

"What no snap out of it Thomas" I said to myself as I gained some control.

Pulling away from the kiss he looked me in the eyes and said "Give into me, I can see in your eyes that it is what you want, and I know you have for a long time and honestly I have wanted you since the first time that I saw you come out of the box."

I looked at him alarmed that he would even say that and when I opened my mouth to object I found that I couldn't because I knew that deep down Gally was right, I thought he was very attractive and despite thinking that I liked Teresa I felt some feelings towards Gally despite everything that he had said and done to me but I knew that I couldn't do this though so keeping my guard up so I spat no right in his face and he smiled before saying "Stop fighting me and maybe I will be gentle."

I growled at him saying he was wrong but he smiled wider and said "Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself…Thomas" that's when I felt his hands slide from my shoulders down to my hips and I shuddered at his touch. It took everything I had not to moan at his touch and surprised that he was now calling me by my first name.

"Gally stops please" I cried to him trying to fight what I wanted but again he wasn't listening.

"You know you like me touching you Thomas I can feel it in you" he said as he reached down and palmed me through my jeans.

I gasped and let out a moan then cursed for my urges getting the better of me, I hated that Gally was managing to turn me on like this and I wondered how long it would be before I gave into him. I felt like I was about to fall over because of his actions and Gally seemed to have sense this because next thing I knew he picked me up and threw me onto the ground, I looked up at him shaking and lay there on my side and I gripped at my shirt knowing that Gally was going to try and take it off.

He moaned and looked down on me lying on my side. Leaning down he looked at me and said "Don't worry Tommy I won't hurt you" he then turned me so I was on my back now and facing him.

Getting on the ground he straddled my hips and began to rub my hips and inner thighs through my clothes.

I tried to push his hands away but he grabbed them pinning them and leaned down capturing my lips into another kiss, again biting my lips so he could stick his tongue into my mouth and he licked all over exploring my wet craven. I tried to pull away a ton of times but nothing was working for me and I felt a sense of hopelessness. Gally then got a hold of my tongue and began to suck on it.

I tried again to pull my head away but he then stopped kissing me and smiling he looked down at me and said "You have a very soft wet mouth"

"Gally please get off of me I am not enjoying this and I hate you" I said to him.

"Can't the funs only begun" he said.

"Gally please" kept whining as he kept trying to kiss me but I managed to pull my face away every time that he tried. Gally signed seeming to be tired of my struggles and before I knew it he was getting off of me and I thought it was over until saw him pull a length or rope out of his back pocket.

"No" I screamed as I got up off the ground and tried to run away from him but her grabbed my arm and threw me back on to the ground and before I could try to run away again he ripped my shirt off of me literally and grabbed my hands pinning them behind my back and tied my hands. When he was done he tightened the rope to make sure that I couldn't escape from the ropes, I still tried to struggle though despite bot getting anywhere.

"You bastard" I said as I continued to struggle.

"Now Thomas I may not remember now but I'm sure my parents were probably together and married when I was conceived" he said with a little smirk.

"God Thomas I should have tied you up in the first place because you look so hot and now you can't struggle as much" he added.

Removing his shirt he leaned down and I couldn't help but stare at his well-toned body due from being a builder he definitely had some nice muscles and I looked down at his V-shape going down into his pants and I couldn't believe that such a sight was turning me on, I didn't even mean to lick my lips but Gally caught it.

Smirking he said "Like what you see Thomas" he then hovered over me and even though I had just been staring I snapped out of it and tried to look away from him.

He pulled my face back to look at him through and for once since I had been here I looked him in the eyes and he said "Don't turn away from me anymore unless you want to be dead."

Gulping I was then forced to look at him because I knew he was being serious and Gally knew he had that power over me because he began to rub my shirtless upper body. Leaning down he started to nibble at my hip bones and again I fought the urge to moan.

My emotions got the best of me though for I was a little scared and tears left my eyes as he continued to touch me all over my body and I couldn't help but cry, Gally then looked up from licking at my hips and he slowly crawled up to my face

Looking up I saw a genuinely concerned look on his face as if he was actually sad that he was making me cry. He reached up and touched my cheek that still had tears running down them.

"Thomas stop crying you are ok now and I won't do anything to hurt you" he said with concern in his voice.

"You are hurting me now" I said pulling away from his touch.

"Thomas please give into me I know if you do you will love this, I am sorry that I tied you up for this but trust me that will make this extra fun for you" he then pulled my face up an kissed me.

I wanted to try and reject ti but this kiss was more different though then the other ones, it was filled with passion and lust that I have never felt before and I couldn't hold back anymore I had been lying to myself I liked Gally since day one I just always through he hated me so I stayed away but being here right now with him I realized that this is what I had wanted all along just to be alone with him.

Letting go I kissed him back.

He pulled away looking surprised, but then smiled softly before leaning down and kissing my tears away. I moaned and had the sudden urge to reach up and pull him deeper into the kiss but my ties up hands prevented that from happening.

When Gally kissed me though I had managed to forget about my tied up hands and kissed him back hard, I couldn't reject him anymore and I knew that I couldn't I wanted him and probably always have wanted him. I got the sudden urge of dominance and even though I was tied up I managed to get ahold of Gally's tongue and suck on it then giving his bottom lip a good bite.

He pulled away before smirking down at me and said "Whoa there big boy I promise you will get a turn"

I whined with protest when he kissed at my jaw then traveled down to my neck, he kissed a spot before sinking his teeth in. I let out a little scream and wiggled around but he held me down as he continued to suck on my neck.

I moaned as Gally sucked on my neck and he started to palm me again. The combined pleasure was driving me crazy and I wished more than anything that I could touch him.

I completely forgot that Gally and I were in the pit and I feared that someone would hear us but that worry went away when Gally pulled off my neck with a pop and looked down examining my neck.

"Nice big mark that will be hard to hide form the boys" he chuckled before leaning down to play and suck on my nipples. Again I moaned and felt my cock twitch as I leaned up into his touch wanting and needing more.

"Gally" I moaned.

"Didn't think you would get turned on by me huh" he muttered in my ear before giving it a lick, I was about to respond until Gally got off the ground and in one swift movement he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off along with my boxers.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious and shy I tried to cross my legs but after Gally was done removing his own pants he got back on the ground, spread my legs apart and said "Don't hide from me, you are beautiful."

I blushed as Gally kissed me again then grabbed my cock and started to stroke it very slowly. I moaned loudly and bucked up into his touch; smirking again he traveled down to my cock before slowly taking it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck" I yelled as his warm mouth engulfed me and I couldn't hold back the moans and pants that came from my mouth. Gally looked up at me and I looked back with half-lidded eyes as I moaned at the incredible sight before me. He was just so hot I couldn't stand it.

Gally continued to suck as I continued to moan and groan in pleasure. I could feel my belly growing hot and felt like I was about to explode until Gally pulled off smirking at me.

"What the hell" I said but caught Gally crawling back up to my face.

"Did that feel good Tommy" he said crawling up to meet my face, I didn't respond or even nod at him just leaned up and kissed him desperate for some contact and friction with him. His tongue snaked into my mouth and I moaned, my hands twitched and I wished so badly that they were untied. Slowly Gally started to stroke my cock again and I whimpered finally having enough of being tied up.

"G-Ga-Ga-Gally" I stuttered.

He looked up at me smiling and said "Yes Thomas"

"Can you please untie my hands I want to touch you so bad" I stammered in a pleading voice.

His smile turned into a frown as he said "If I do are you going to try and run?"

Growling I leaned up and licked his lips.

He gave me a questioning look and I said "Does it look or sound like I want to run away plus what would that do I would just end up back in here and you would just get questioned for why you were in the pit with me. Now please untie my hands"

He asked no more questions and instead reached down and untied my hands. Not being able to hold back any longer, as soon as my hands were untied, I threw them around Gally's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was a battle for dominance as our teeth and tongues clashed with each other and deciding to let him take the lead I gave up and let him dominate my mouth. He softly bit my lip and I let out a loud moan.

"God you are a dam good kisser" Gally said panting. "Better than any other shank in here"

When I heard that I pulled away and I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"You have been with others here?" I asked trying to hide the hurt.

Gally chuckled and said "Awe you jealous?"

"No" I muttered.

Chuckling again he said "Don't worry I haven't gone far with anyone just kissing and hand jobs here and there we are boys we have urges."

"With who?" I asked curious.

"Relax just Newt we just wanted a try so we fooled around and we are still friends here but you're different. I liked you from the moment I saw you and I know you felt something to"

I nodded and said "Yeah I do which I have no idea why I thought we hated each other"

He put his hand on my cheek and said "Maybe we did or maybe we didn't want to admit that we actually feel more for each other."

Instead of responding to him I got my leg under his knee and managed to flip him over so that I was now on top of him. He let me be on top as I kissed his jaw line and made my way down his neck.

Deciding for revenge I bit down on his soft neck and started sucking.

He groaned and his grip tightened but I kept going the taste of sweat hitting my mouth but instead of being disgusted it tasted like heaven to me.

I felt his warm hands wrap around my back as he pulled me closer into him.

Deciding I had left enough of a mark I pulled off and looked at the mark I had made smiling to myself.

"Now you have a matching mark" I said as my kisses and nips traveled from his neck down to his nipples. Smiling I wrapped my mouth around one and sucked hard.

"Jesus Christ" Gally his nails digging into my back but I continued to bite and suck on his oh so sensitive nipples.

"Whoa you little feisty one" he said.

Again without responding I licked my way back up to Gally's neck and smashed my lips to his. I don't know why I was doing this I thought I liked Teresa but while I lay here kissing this guy who I thought I hated I felt all my pint up lust for him come out and I was attracted to Gally in so many ways.

Suddenly without warning Gally flipped me back over so I was lying on my back. Leaning down he bit very hard on my pulse point which left me screaming and withering beneath him but Gally managed to keep me firmly in place.

Pulling off he leaned into my ear and said "I have marked you and now you are mine"

My only response was to moan as I felt my jeans get tighter and tighter. Not being able to take it anymore I flipped Camden back over and using my wrestling strength I pinned him beneath me.

"Oooo taking control that's hot" Gally said to me and I smirked at him.

He smiled back and when I looked at him I actually saw how beautiful he really was now. Behind his eyes I saw something sweet and innocent. I never took Gally as the gay type but right now I didn't care so much. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me.

I kissed him softly on the lips and felt him move one hand to the back of my neck while the other went to the middle of my back rubbing. Slowly I reached down to his pants and undid them hungry for more from him. When they were open I slowly pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his already hard cock.

Kissing the tip of his cock I slowly engulfed all of it needing to hold my gag reflex when I took him all the way in.

"God, Fuck, Tommy, Jesus" Gally blurted out any words that he could as he gripped the back of my head trying to push his cock further into my mouth but I managed to push his hands off though as I continued to suck.

He continued to moan and squirm as I sucked him and I had no idea how I was even doing this I just went with what my instincts had told me and right now they were just telling me to suck his cock and dam I was loving it.

""Tom-Thom-Thomas you have to stop or I am going to explode" Gally half moaned half stuttered out and I pulled off with a pop and leaned up to kiss him.

I don't know what made me say or do it but I found myself saying "I need you in me Gally"

Gally looked up surprised and said "Thomas are you sure I didn't think you would want to go that far"

Shaking my head I crawled up to Gally's face and kissed him softly.

"Yes Gally I am sure that I want this. I want you" I whispered kissing him again.

Without answering me he rolled me over so I was underneath him again and slowly he undid my pants and boxers pulling them down my legs. I blushed when he stood there looking at me and I tried to cover up but Gally pulled my legs apart and said "Don't hide from me I want to see all of you"

Nodding I let him push my legs further apart and get between them, holding up two fingers he said "I need you to suck on these and get them well coated, I have a strong feeling you are going to be very tight and trust me it will be painful for you."

Slowly he pushed the fingers past my lips and I complied sucking hard on those fingers just like I sucked his cock and it must have been working because he was moaning like crazy. He must have thought they were coated enough because he pulled them out of my mouth and slowly trailed his fingers down my body to my entrance but before he pushed his fingers in he gave me one last look and said "You ready?"

I swallowed hard but nodded my head. "Please just go slow" I said with a shaky breath.

"Of course" he said so sincerely it made me smile. Slowly he pushed one finger in and I immediately tensed up. I tried hard to hide the pained expression in my face but Gally saw it.

Leaning down he slowly kissed me and rubbed my thigh with his free hand "Try to relax I promise not to hurt you baby"

"Ok" I groaned as I forced myself to relax around his finger and when I was more relaxed he pushed the second one in and that's when I gasped in pain but he kept rubbing my thigh in hopes of calming me down and it worked because I was able to handle it and was moaning and wanting for more.

It wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't painful either. Just a weird sensation I couldn't describe but I was loving every second of it and I wondered if I was into guys before my memory was swiped. I must have been.

"Gally that feels so good" I moaned and he smiled before saying "You ready for the real thing?"

Eagerly I nodded my head and he removed his finger before spitting in his hand and slicking up his cock and when he was finished with that he positioned himself to my entrance.

"Try not to scream Tommy" he said.

"Why would I-"I started to say until Gally pushed in and I screamed anyway.

"I warned you but try to relax" he said as he continued to push all the way into me and I fought back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"Shh" he said leaning down and kissing me stilling his movements so I could adjust.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

I looked up at him then thought more about what was going on and what I was doing with him, and should hate him for it yet here I am about to let him fuck me. I knew I should tell him to get off but as soon as I looked at him I knew I needed him and couldn't say no to him at all and that I needed him. Taking a deep breath I said "I don't know what will happen after this but all I know right now is that I need you in me before I explode"

Camden just smiled and he said "Nothing will happen to you I promise."

"Then fuck me" I said my voice filled with lust.

"With pleasure" Gally said as he began to move and I immediately felt the pain turning into pleasure and I wanted it harder and faster.

"Oh God Gally, harder faster" I growled wanting and needing the speed.

As he picked up the pace my screams and moans grew louder and I was sure someone had heard us but right now I didn't care but it was when he hit that one spot that made me scream and see stars.

"Gally hit there again" I screamed.

"I plan to" he said. "But first I want to hear you beg for it. Beg for my cock Tommy."

"Please Gally move" I said not in the mood for teasing.

"Nope you have to beg Greenie" he said leaning as far down as he could to look me in the eyes.

I frowned and wanted to protest but when his cock stilled I felt the throbbing pulse of need beat through my cock and his.

"Gally please fuck me. I want you so bad and I need you to pick up the pace and fuck my ass so hard that I can't walk for a whole month please bury that cock into my ass." I screamed and begged as best as I could.

"Music to my ears" he said before I felt him pull out but then he slammed back in hitting full on with much more force than before.

I screamed at the overwhelming pleasure of him hitting that sweet spot every time. He continued to hit the spot over and over.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me" I screamed to him over and over as Gally continued to abuse my prostate.

"Oh man Tommy I love hearing you scream" he moaned as he reached between my legs and began to stroke my cock.

Sweat glistened every part of our bodies as we moaned and panted.

I felt my belly growing hot again.

"Gally my belly feels warm something is about to happen" I said as he continued to stroke me.

"You're about to come shank and I am too" he said continuing to thrust and stroke my cock at the same time.

That sent me over the edge and I, as he put it, came all over his chest and abs and a little of it got on his chin and as soon as I came I felt Gally shoot his load deep inside of me. He ended up falling down on my panting and I wrapped my arms around his back holding him.

A minute later he sat up and I leaned up kissing him getting some cum from his chin on my mouth.

"You taste great Thomas" he said licking some cum off his lips and mine.

I blushed and fell back on the ground and Gally pulled out of me and following suit. My body was covered with sweat and I was exhausted. I watched Gally slowly get up and walked to the door of the pit he reached out and I saw him grab what looked like a blanket and he pulled a blanket.

Smiling I said "Did you put that there cause you knew this was going to happen and I would want to cuddle?"

"Well I wasn't sure what was going to happen but no I brought this for you and now that you just you want to cuddle well so do I" he said with a smile as he laid back down next to me wrapping the blanket around us.

We lay side by side as I leaned up to kiss him and he kissed back. We made out for a few minutes before we pulled apart and he put his hand to my cheek.

"You know at first I wasn't very happy when you became a runner but now I really hope that you find a way out because I want to be with you and only you" he said looking me in the eye.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised by what he has just said.

"Yes I am sure because I know that you are the one and the only one who I will ever want" he said

"I don't know if I should be mad or happy about that" I said and decided to be happy because I ended up kissing him.

"Seems to be happy" he said.

"I love you" I said without even meaning to and I signed with horror realizing what I had just said.

"Oh god Gally I don't know where that came from I'm sorry I must be a little tired still" I said making a move to move away from him.

"Hey hey Thomas calm down" I heard him say as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

Looking at him I didn't see anger I saw something else in his face I wasn't sure what but I liked it.

Leaning up he pulled me into a passionate kiss and I kissed back fiercely.

We pulled away for air and that's when I heard him whisper "I love you to."

"Really?" I said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yes" he whispered again before he wrapped us both in the blanket and pulled us down so my head was on his chest.

"Gally what if someone sees's us?" I asked.

"Then let them talk or lock me in the put with you cause I can enjoy that" he said wrapping his arms around me one hand stroking my hair.

I hummed and said "So could I"

_**Meanwhile (Newts POV)**_

"Hey Minho have you seen Gally he hasn't returned from locking Thomas in the pit" I asked as he walked over to Minho who was packing equipment for the next day.

He shook his head and said "No do you need him?"

"Yeah it's his turn to watch Alby" I said frustrated at Gally now.

"All right I will help you look for him" Minho said as he stood up and we started our search.

"Let's go look in the homestead maybe he fell asleep" Minho said and I nodded deciding if he did I was going to pour water on him.

Turns out he wasn't there or at the kitchen either. No one had seen him since he took Thomas to the pit.

"Shit he better not be beating Thomas up" I said as me and Minho started running over to the pit making sure Thomas was still alive.

We were almost there until I heard a scream that made me stop in my tracks because that wasn't any type of scream I had heard before this one was different.

"Come on" Minho said as he pulled me along to the pit.

Carefully we started looking in each one until we got to a certain one that made us stop in our tracks and just stare: Gally had his private part buried deep inside of Thomas and Thomas was moaning and moaning and loving every second of it.

"Oh God" Minho said as he looked away.

When it looked like they were finished I watched as Gally pulled out and stood up walking toward the door.

"Hide" I said as I grabbed Minos's arm pulling him away from the door. Right on time to because Gally opened the door and pulled a blanket that we hadn't even seen.

He shut the door again and I quickly caught a glimpse of him and Thomas kissing before I stood up feeling my ears burning with embarrassment at what we had just seen.

"Uh wow that was…awkward" Minho said as we continued to walk in silence back to the homestead.

"Got that right" I said the image of that burned in my head.

"So should we say something, punish them?" Minho asked.

"Maybe tomorrow I'm just going to go watch Alby" I said deciding to take Gallys turn seeing as how he was busy.

"God I really hate Gally" I heard Minho say and I chuckle agreeing with him.

_**Well hope you guys liked this story reviews would be nice**_


End file.
